Cow and Chicken
by Game2002
Summary: Yoshi is kidnapped at the fun fair! Or is he...? Let's see how the Smashers rescue him, even though he isn't kidnapped... Based off a story arc in Ranma 1/2.
1. Default Chapter

For some reason, this story disappeared about a week after it was posted. I am re-posting this story again because it contains an event that will be carried on throughout future SSBM stories, so this story must not disappear. Therefore, this story MUST NOT disappear.

* * *

**COW AND CHICKEN**

One normal day, Peach is on her way home from the grocery. She came to a street where a carnival is being set up. She knew that today a Chinese circus will be set here and it will surely be a big hit. How great it would be to see the Chinese performance!

"Peach!" a voice called out to her. She turns around and sees Yoshi running towards her and in his hand he is a carrying a Yoshi plush doll.

"Look at what I got!" he said to Peach, "A plushie of me! I won it from the ring-throwing game!"

"That's good!" Peach said, "But did you have a hard time?"

Yoshi replies, "Well..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Whatever the ring lands on it yours!" says the man-in-charge to Yoshi. Yoshi threw lots of rings, but none of them land on what he wants. But then, one of the ring lands on the man's head!

"Give me your head!" shouts Yoshi. The man runs off screaming with Yoshi chasing behind him, saying, "Give me your head!"

The man tells him he'll give him a Yoshi doll if he stops craving for his head.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's not very nice..." says Peach.

"Hehehehehe..."

"Who's that?" said Peach upon hearing the laugh.

"Fufufufufufu..."

"Who's laughing?" Yoshi says.

Suddenly, a metal hand shoots toward the both of them! Yoshi pushes Peach out of the hand's reach, dropping the Yoshi doll in the process. The hand grabs the doll and retracts back to two men in a grim reaper-style cloak.

"Hehehe..." laughs one of the man, "We caught Yoshi," he continues. The other one, who is quite fat, says, "Yeah, I never dreamed of this day,"

Yoshi: Ahem... Who are you?

Mysterious man: The name is not important. We have succeeded in abducting one of the Smashers.

Yoshi: Are you insane?

The mysterious man throws two tickets to Peach and Yoshi and tells them to have two of the Smashers come to the Chinese Circus at 3:00 PM or else Yoshi dies. After saying that, the two mysterious cloaked men jumps out of sight.

"Are those two people crazy?" says Peach, "They took the doll away and thought they kidnapped you,"

"But anyway," Yoshi says, "They gave us two circus tickets for free!"

The both of them return to Smash Mansion and report this to the others.

Captain Falcon (CF): What? Yoshi is kidnapped? That cannot happen! We must rescue him!

Link: He is one of us! We cannot leave a friend behind!

Yoshi: But I'm over here...

CF: It seems that only two can go. We shall choose the strongest of the strongest.

Yoshi: I said I'm all right!

CF: We should cast a lot and see who goes with Yoshi.

So they cast lots and it fell on Marth.

Marth: Oh well...

CF: But before you go, you should wear some pants.

Marth: You know nothing about these kind of clothes, do you?

CF: Whatever... You must now accompany Yoshi to the circus and rescue Yoshi from those mysterious kidnappers.

Yoshi: I SAID I'M FINE AND OVER HERE!!!!!!!

CF: But it seems that two people aren't enough for this mission. So I will go, even if it means to buy another ticket.

And so, Marth, Yoshi, and Falcon went to the Chinese Circus.

"Well, there's the circus," says Yoshi, "Now where shall we look for the mysterious men?"

"I would recommend beating everyone in the circus and ask if they know anything about Yoshi," replies Falcon, but Marth responds, "Isn't it too cruel?"

Just then, a kid passing by says, "Mommy! That blue hair guy isn't wearing pants!"

Marth: ...

"Hehehe..."

"Hey! It's those two men!" says Yoshi.

One of them says, "So you've come. But I said only two people. You have disobeyed my orders, so now we should take out Yoshi earlier,"

"Release Yoshi at once!" CF shouts to them.

Without a word, Yoshi throws an egg at the two men and it explodes in front of their face. Their cloaks are burned and their true forms are revealed.

CF: Pix and Pork!

Pix: Dammit! Everything is messed up!

Pork: But we still have Yoshi in our hands!

Pix grabs the doll by the neck and says, "Come any closer and I'll twist his neck!"

Marth: You should wear glasses...

Pix looks at the Yoshi more carefully and finds out it's just a doll.

Pix: Eh? A doll?

Pork: When did he turn into a doll?

Yoshi: Such morons...

"Well, it seems that our mission is complete," says Marth. "What do we do now?"

"Now that we're here," replies CF, "Why not see the Chinese performance?"

"Good idea!" replies Yoshi in excitement.

They went to the circus entrance, where CF asks Marth, "Marth, do you love me as a friend?" "Of course I do," replies Marth.

CF: Are you sure?

Marth: Of course.

CF: Positive?

Marth: Of course I love you as a friend!

CF: Then you buy yourself a ticket and let me have the free one.

Marth: Why you?!

So Marth proceeds to ask Yoshi, "Yoshi, do you love me as a friend?" Yoshi replies, "Of course I do, but you buy your own ticket and I use the free ticket,"

Marth: Argh!!!!!

After buying a ticket, the three of them went into the circus. The show was amazing! They see a performer on a unicycle and he is balancing a ball on his head with another man on top of the ball and is juggling! They also saw animals performing all kind of stunts! The crowds all cheer at the amazing performances.

Behind the scene, Pix and Pork are there looking at the three Smashers, who are sitting among the crowds, watching the show. Both of them are smiling evilly.

The ringmaster announces to everyone, "Now we need a volunteer for the next program! The volunteer will get a Yoshi doll in return!"

"Hey look! It's Yoshi!" cries Falcon. "Enough is enough!" cries Yoshi, then he swallows CF in a single gulp, lays him out in an egg, and then throws it onto the stage.

"It seems that we have a volunteer," says the ringmaster. Then some people ties CF against a big wooden board. "It's those kinds of knife throwing game," says CF to himself. "I hope I can live through this,"

"Don't worry, this show is very safe," the ringmaster assures everyone. "Now we will show you one of the most unbelievable knife-thrower ever!"

Then a cow with a chicken riding on its back comes into the stage. The chicken got some knives and throws it at CF, but it just hits the board next to him. Everyone was amazed that a chicken could throw knives that accurate.

"Now the cow will run back and forth and also jump through hoops while the chicken riding on its back continues to throw knives!" says the ringmaster.

So the cow jumps through hoops while the chicken throws knives at CF, only hitting the board next to him. Everyone clapped their hands at the amazing performance. But then the chicken glares at CF evilly...

"That eyesight looks familiar..." CF thought to himself. The chicken throw knives directly towards CF's face! Everyone is totally shocked by this! CF screams as he sees the knives flying closer and closer towards his head.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

What will happen to Captain Falcon? Wait for the next chapter to find out!

**And there stands the bag of worms, laughing at the ones down in the pit of doom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The knives fly straight toward CF's head! But amazingly, he caught the knives with his mouth and everyone clapped their hands. CF said to the chicken, "You foul fowl! You trying to kill me?!"

Then the cow raises its horns and charges straight at CF! CF's adrenaline pumps in and he breaks out from the board he's tied onto and then he jumps onto the back of the cow. The cow runs around wildly, trying to shake him off. Soon they run off the stage.

"Falcon better be all right," says Marth to no one in particular. Yoshi said, "Those two livestock wants to attack him on purpose. I wonder why?"

The scene switches to outside the circus where you see Pix, Punk, and CF standing there with a hot kettle on the ground. Pix and Punk is dripping wet with hot water.

CF: By looking at that eyesight, I knew it was the both of you.

Pix: You're pretty good to protect yourself from those knives.

Punk: I thought we'd succeed for sure.

CF: So this was your plan all along, right? Giving us the circus ticket and trying to get one of us to be volunteered for the knife-throwing game, and then a cow and chicken comes onto the stage to perform. Nobody would've guessed it was you two.

Pix: In case you're wondering, I'll tell you everything.

FLASHBACK

In China, at the cursed training ground of Jusenkyo, Pix, Pork, and the Jusenkyo Guide is there.

The guide tells them, "This is Jusenkyo, the land of curse spring. Long ago people train here, but they don't train anymore because it is cursed,"

Then Pix tells Punk, "Okay, we'll train here," But the guide warns them, "Wait! Very bad if you fall in spring!" But Pix responds, "I know that! Our leader Punk once trained here and he fell into the Spring of Drowned Eagle-Carrying-A-Monkey,"

**Refer to "Old Time Friends" to know more about it.**

So the both of them jumps onto the bamboo sticks extending from the pools. They practiced by performing jump kicks at each other and doing all kind of martial art techniques. Soon, Pork holds onto the side of a stick and is about to fall into the water below.

Pork: Help! I can't hold onto it any longer! I'm slipping down!

Pix: Hang on! I'll help you!

Pix jump kicks the pole, making it tilt to the side and putting Pork onto land, but Pix falls into water himself... Then out of the pool emerges a chicken.

Guide: Mister, you have fallen into Spring of Drowned Chicken. A chicken drowned in this pool 1000 years ago. Whoever falls into it will take the body of a chicken.

Pork: Is there a cure for this?

Guide: Too bad there is no Spring of Drowned Space Pirate, so he has no cure.

Pork: Poor guy.

Pork lifts Pix-chicken out of the pool and says to him, "Don't worry, hot water will reverse you to your old form. Just don't touch cold water if you don't want to become a chicken,"

As he was saying this, he slips on a slippery mud and falls into another pool and then he emerges as a cow. The guide says, "You fall into Spring of Drowned Cow, where a cow drowned here also 1000 years ago. Whoever falls into it will take a body of a cow,"

END OF FLASHBACK

Pix: And therefore, we blame you for our curses.

CF: Why me?

Pix: If you haven't defeated us before, we would never have went there to train and fall into the pools.

CF: Why do you choose that place when there are tons of training grounds all over the world?

Pork: You have ruined our lives! You will pay for it!

CF: Blame it on yourself!

Pix picks up a bucket of water and asks CF, "Do you know what is this?" CF replies, "A bucket of water, so?"

Pix: It may look like a bucket of water, but I tell you... It's water from the Spring of Drowned Chicken.

CF: So I will become I chicken if I touch it, right?

Pix: Right. We have brought a lot of them here especially for you and your fellow Smashers. We will turn you into a chicken so we can kill you easily.

Then an egg is thrown at Pix, which explodes in his face and makes him spill the water on himself and becoming a chicken. Yoshi appears and says, "Captain, we're here to save you!"

Pork says, "We got a lot more of them, and it's stored in water balloons!" So Pork start throwing the water balloons at them, but Marth swipes them all out. Then Falcon grabs a hose and shoots water at Pork to turn him into a cow. Pix jumps onto Pork's back and starts throwing water balloons that are filled with waters from the Drowned Chicken Spring. "Don't touch the water!" CF warns the others, "We must run from them!"

The three of them runs through the carnival street, being chased by a chicken and a cow. Pix throw some water balloons straight at them, but the balloons flew over them and are heading for some kids looking at some hamsters in a cage. CF quickly rushes to the kids and pulls them away before the balloon hits them. When the balloon hits the cage, the water burst out onto the hamsters and turns them into chickens.

Yoshi uses Egg Roll to roll himself into Pork and knocks him into a tree, along with Pix. Marth then uses Shield Breaker and sends them flying into the sky.

"That'll teach them, at least for now," says Marth.

"Look!" says Yoshi, "Jigglypuff is here!"

And so it is, Jigglypuff came to the carnival by herself. She is wearing a red ribbon on her right ear.

Yoshi: Having fun here?

Jigglypuff: Jiggly is having fun here!

Yoshi: Did anyone come with you?

Jigglypuff: No one wants to come with Jiggly, so I come alone.

Yoshi: How long have you been here?

Jigglypuff: Just came.

Yoshi: Oh...

Jigglypuff: Do you rescue Yoshi already?

Yoshi: Yeah, yeah...

CF calls Yoshi, "There's a paintball contest! Come play!"

"Okay!" responds Yoshi and then he turns to Jigglypuff and asks her, "Want to play paintball?" But Jigglypuff replies, "Paintball very hurt! I don't want to!"

"All right," says Yoshi, "Go play by yourself,"

So CF, Marth, and Yoshi went to play paintball.

Jigglypuff sees the ring-throwing game and decides to play it. The man-in-charge says, "Toss the ring! What it hits is yours!" So Jigglypuff threw the rings and it lands on a teddy bear.

"Congratulations! You have won a prize!" says the man, who then got the bear and sprinkles some powder onto it. When Jigglypuff got hold of the teddy bear, she immediately become woozy and fell asleep. The man turns out to be Pix in disguise, he says, "Hehehehe! I have put sleeping powder on the bear, that's why she fell asleep. Now to..."

When evening comes, the three Smashers come out from the paintball battleground.

CF: Yeah! I headshot 60 people easily!

Marth: And you continued to stay alive even after getting shot many times in your head! You weren't following the rules!

Yoshi: I didn't have much luck...

CF: That guy was good! He dodged all the shots in Matrix style!

Yoshi: They're passing out flyers for the next circus performance. Let's look at it.

The flyer shows the picture of Jigglypuff and the words, "Jigglypuff will turn into chicken! Come see this evening 5 PM!"

Yoshi: This is our Jigglypuff! She has that red ribbon on her right ear!

Marth: Those Space Pirates must be involved in this! What time is it?

CF: 4:51 PM

Marth: Time is not much! We must rescue her!

So they quickly run to the circus.

At the circus, the audiences are eager to see the show of a Jigglypuff turning into a chicken. Pix and Punk are at the stage with Jigglypuff tied up inside a glass tank. The ringmaster says, "Ladies and gentlemen! You will now see a Jigglypuff turning into a chicken! This will be an amazing show!"

Pix says to himself softly, "Let's see if those three Smashers can come in time to save her,"

Outside the circus, the three Smashers are rushing towards the circus. "We're coming to save you!" cries Marth.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Time is running out... Can they save Jigglypuff in time? Read the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

In Smash Mansion...

Peach: I wonder what's taking them so long to return.

Samus: They got their own business to do. All men are like that.

Roy: Who says so?!

Then the phone rings and Bowser picks it up.

Bowser: THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE!!!!!! YOU CALLED IN THE 9TH TIME THIS WEEK!!!!!

In the Chinese Circus, the performance of Jigglypuff turning into a chicken is about to begin. She is tied up and placed in a glass tank and a giant faucet is hanging at the top. "Now the show is about to begin!" says the ringmaster, "You will see a Jigglypuff transform into a chicken!"

Pix says to himself quietly, "Let's see if the Smashers can come save her in time,"

The three Smashers are rushing for the circus. Marth says, "We're here to save you, Jigglypuff!"

Pix climbs onto the giant faucet, getting ready to turn the handle on. The ringmaster says, "Now let the show begin!" At his command, Pix turns on the handle and a drop of water drips out. Jigglypuff rolls to the side a bit to avoid getting dripped by it, but the terror came when Pix fully turns the handle on and a gush of water bursts out from the faucet! Just in time, CF rushes into the scene and performs an amazingly high jump and Falcon Punches the faucet so hard that it breaks from the pipe it's attached to. Then the water starts bursting everywhere.

"Oh no!" cried CF, "I must stop the water so nobody turns into a chicken!" Yoshi runs into the scene also, and at CF's command, he eats the faucet and spits it at CF, who is holding onto an acrobat's swing. CF catches the faucet, sticks it back to the pipe, and then turns the handle off, stopping the water flow.

"We're here to save you!" says Marth as he unties Jigglypuff.

"This is not over yet!" yells Pix as he throw bucket of Drowned Chicken waters at them. Yoshi avoids the buckets and jumps into the sky then pounds him with Hip Drop. Pork rushes over to help Pix, but is immediately knocked back by Yoshi's front smash. CF grabs Pork and gives a series of quick powerful punches before throwing him into the sky. Then Marth jumps up and smashes Pork straight onto the floor. Pix gets back up and fire lasers at them. Yoshi rolls into an egg and zooms toward him, deflecting the lasers that fly at him, and then he crashes Pix across the stage, followed by a good pounding from Jigglypuff. At last, both Space Pirates are defeated and the audiences cheered at the fighting 'show'.

"We defeated them!" says Marth, "Let us give them the final blow!" But then everyone hears a sound approaching. It sounds like a plane is landing. Then a hole is created on the side of the circus tent and a small spaceship flies in. The spaceship lands and Punk steps out. He says, "You guys are able to ruin their plan. Incredible..."

CF: Now fight with us!

Punk: I'm not fighting this time.

CF: You're afraid, right?

Punk: I am busy with something else and have no time to fight. Once it is finished, you all will be destroyed. For now, try to make yourself stronger.

He loads Pix and Punk on the spaceship and then took off into the sky.

Yoshi: There they go.

Marth: What is it that he's working on?

Jigglypuff: Thanks for helping me! Can we go home?

Yoshi: Yeah, they're all waiting for our return.

CF: I wonder if they have left something to eat for us.

And so, the four Smashers return to their home.

Peach: So you're back. There are still leftovers.

Yoshi: Yeah!

Peach: But Kirby ate them...

Yoshi: Nooooo!!!!

Peach: You can prepare some simple foods for yourself.

Yoshi: Let's call Pizza Palace!

CF and Marth tell the others about their day at the fair. The phone suddenly rings. Bowser picks it up and listens, and then he shouts, "For the 989th time! This is not Pizza Palace!!!"

* * *

_**THE END**_

**"Don't misunderstand this. I only helped you so I can destroy you by myself in the future. You have taken my life twice already, so I will take your life also,"**


End file.
